L'amore in una lettera
by Shuichi-Shindou
Summary: Terzo capitolo...sempre Sasu/Naru ^_^
1. cap 1

L'amore in una lettera  
  
Disclaimer: i personaggi non sono miei, ma purtroppo appartengono al sensei Kishimoto ^_^  
  
Serie: Naruto  
  
Pair: ?x? ...(nn ve lo dico ^O^ anke xkè non credo ci sia ^_-)  
  
Note: T_T buahhhhh, di fanfic dedicate a questa serie in Italiano non ce ne sono tante... dateci dentro ragazzi!!  
  
Scriveteeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
---------  
  
L'ho fatto ancora.  
  
Mi ero ripromesso di non pensare più a lui, ma la mia mente non ne vuole sapere.  
  
E' sempre la stessa storia.  
  
Quando dormo, mangio, mi alleno, la sua figura snella ma allo stesso tempo forte e robusta mi accompagna in ogni azione che compio.  
  
I capelli neri che ondeggiano al vento seguendo la sua direzione.  
  
Le sue braccia coperte da bende per metà.  
  
Il carattere schivo che ormai lo contraddistingue tra tutti.  
  
Ora mi ritrovo di nuovo qui, a spiarlo da sotto la mia fascia.  
  
Lui, mentre aspetta che il maestro Kakashi arrivi, se ne stà seduto sul bordo di quella finestra che dà sul giardino della nostra scuola .  
  
Dietro la sua figura si staglia uno sfondo coperto da una fitta pioggia che ormai cade implacabile da tre giorni.  
  
I suoi capelli,  
  
del colore della notte, scivolano dolcemente incorniciando il volto ormai bagnato da una raffica di goccioline.  
  
L'acqua gli scorre lungo il viso per infrangersi poi ai suoi piedi formando piccole pozzanghere trasparenti.  
  
Il suo sguardo è fisso verso l'orizzonte come se fosse intento a cercare chissà cosa, forse il primo raggio di luce in questo diluvio.  
  
E' così... irraggiungibile...eppure se mi alzassi potrei toccarlo, ma mai oserei fare una cosa del genere;  
  
non sono ancora pronto ad affrontare le conseguenze che potrebbero derivare da questo mio gesto.  
  
Milioni di volte ho cercato di parlare con lui, ma finiva sempre con un litigio causato dalla sua freddezza nei miei confronti.  
  
Perchè per lui non sono altro che un fastidio, un ostacolo sulla sua strada, in una sola parola INUTILE.  
  
Mi chiedo se mai ti accorgerai del dolore che provochi al mio povero cuore.  
  
Delle volte che ho pianto a causa tua.  
  
Di quando ti spiavo di nascosto seguendo ogni tua minima mossa.  
  
No, mai te ne accorgerai... in fondo per te cosa sono?  
  
NULLA.  
  
Ecco cosa sono.  
  
Anche ora che stò scrivendo questa lettera che mai avrò il coraggio di darti, tu rimani lì, impassibile, a scrutare il cielo.  
  
Questo pezzo di carta farà la fine di tutti gli altri, appallottolato nel secchio della spazzatura.  
  
Avrò mai il coraggio di confessarti ciò che provo?  
  
... forse un giorno riuscirò ad esprimere quello che per ora riesco solamente a scrivere...  
  
... Ti amo Sasuke  
  
... Ai Shiteru  
  
§Naruto§  
  
---  
  
Autrice:ç___________________ç povero Naru-chan!! Sasuke sei crudele _  
  
Sasuke: ... -_- ma ke ho fatto di male?  
  
Autrice: sei un'insensibile! nn vedi come soffre quel poverino?? T_T  
  
Naruto: Ehy, non darmi del poverino! è_é ho sempre la mia dignità!  
  
Autrice: ç_ç povero tesoro abbandonato, vieni ke ti consolo io!(^O^se non posso avere Sasuke mi 'accontenterò' di Naruto)  
  
Sasuke: Ferma là! non ci provare!! lui è mio!  
  
Naruto: davvero sono tuo?? ^//////////^  
  
Sasuke: Si amore.  
  
Naruto: ^//////////////////////////////////^  
  
Autrice: -_- e io sono rimasta di nuovo a bocca asciutta sigh sob ç_ç 


	2. cap 2

L'amore in una lettera 2  
  
Disclaimer: i personaggi non sono miei, ma purtroppo appartengono al sensei Kishimoto ^_^ xò vi avviso ke stò trattando con lui x farmi vendere Sasuke *çç* e sono a buon punto ^_-!  
  
Sensei Kishimoto: " CHECCOSA? COS'è STà STORIA DELLA VENDITA?"  
  
Autrice: Argh... mi ha sentito... ^_^;;  
  
Serie: Naruto  
  
Pair: presunto Sasuke X Naruto ... + che altro seghe mentali dei due ^O^''  
  
Note: correggo le note scritte sul primo cap... praticamente ho spulciato mezzo internet e di storie su Naruto in Italiano nn ne ho trovate °_° ehy, SCRIVETEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Note2: questo cap si differenzia dal primo, infatti mentre il primo altri non era ke una lettera, il secondo sarà un pov di un personaggio ^_^  
  
X Ilweran: T_T non sai quanto sono stata commossa io!!  
  
sono felice ci sia qualkun altro a cui piacciono le Sasu/Naru in italiano! scrivi presto la tua storia, nn vedo l'ora di poterla leggere ^_-   
  
***  
  
pov Sasuke  
  
La pioggia mi scorre sul viso mentre sono seduto sul bordo di questa finestra in attesa del Sensei.  
  
Il cielo plumbleo rispecchia in pieno il mio stato d'animo di questo ultimo periodo... è così da quando ho scoperto cosa in realtà mi lega a 'LUI'.  
  
Credevo di odiarlo, per la sua avventatezza e stupidità, però era solo apparenza.  
  
Quello che in realtà covava il mio cuore era un sentimento ben diverso dall'odio.  
  
Quante volte ho sentito la frase ' chi si odia si ama' ma non credevo sarebbe stato possibile applicarla al mio caso.  
  
E invece ora mi ritrovo 'innamorato' di un mio compagno di squadra...   
  
Capelli biondi e corti che danno l'impressione di essere morbidi al tatto e profumati di fiori.  
  
La fascia da ninja del villaggio della foglia, a cui tiene tantissimo , ben ferma in testa.  
  
I suoi occhi azzurri come il mare, sempre così espressivi in qualsiasi situazione.  
  
L'inseparabile tuta arancione che cinge tutto il suo corpo snello.  
  
Il suo carattere solare, dolce e arrogante per certi versi.   
  
  
  
In una sola parola, Naruto.  
  
All'inizio accettare che mi piacesse un ragazzo non è stato facile, non certo per paura dei giudizi altrui, ma per una sorta di orgoglio personale.  
  
Però, col passare del tempo, ho compreso che nulla potevo fare per frenare tali sentimenti, così mi sono arreso al fiume di sensazioni che mi attraversano ogni qual volta ci scambiamo qualche parola o sguardo.  
  
A volte sembra che lui mi osservi, ma quando mi volto la sua attenzione è rivolta verso altre cose...   
  
Anche ora ho questa impressione, ma quando mi giro lo vedo concentrato a scrivere su un foglio celeste posto davanti a lui.  
  
Chissà cosa stà pensando...  
  
Mi sembra molto serio mentre butta giù parole su parole su quella superficie colorata...anche troppo serio per il suo normale modo d'essere... che sia... una lettera d'amore?  
  
No, impossibile...  
  
Però...  
  
Forse stà scrivendo una dichiarazione scritta per Sakura...  
  
Se così fosse non potrei sopportarlo, ho sempre saputo del suo debole per quella ragazza, ma non credevo si sarebbe mai dichiarato.  
  
Devo sapere cosa...  
  
... Ma che stò facendo?  
  
Mi comporto come un ragazzino geloso della sua fidanzata.  
  
Sò di non avere speranze, quindi è inutile essere gelosi di una persona che mai ti ricambierà, soffrirei solamente di più... devo dimenticarlo!  
  
Le mie affermazioni mentali vengono interrotte da un fruscio e un successivo rumore prodotto da una sedia malamente spostata.  
  
Naruto si è alzato e, dopo aver accattorciato per bene la presunta dichiarazione, con passo spedito si è diretto verso l'uscita della classe.  
  
Prima di varcare la soglia butta la carta nel cestino e io non posso impedirmi di andare verso il secchio e raccogliere quella lettera.  
  
La infilo in tasca guardando bene che nessuno si accorga del mio gesto e me ne ritorno alla finestra come se nulla fosse.  
  
L'impulso di leggerla subito è forte, ma devo trattenermi altrimenti rischierei di essere scoperto.  
  
Intanto il Sensei è arrivato e, con una scusa qualsiasi, chiedo il permesso di andare in bagno... poso lo sguardo su Naruto mentre esco e mi sembra di scorgere nei suoi occhi un lampo di preoccupazione per il mio improvviso finto malessere;  
  
Ahh... ho di nuovo le allucinazioni.  
  
In pochi passi copro la distanza tra aula e bagno;  
  
dopo aver chiuso accuratamente la porta , mi appresto a leggere l'agognato foglietto tutto spiegazzato.  
  
§§§Lettera Naruto§§§  
  
"L'ho fatto ancora.  
  
Mi ero ripromesso di non pensare più a lui, ma la mia mente non ne vuole sapere.  
  
E' sempre la stessa storia..."  
  
***  
  
*Continua... forse ^.^''*  
  
Autrice: Buah ah ah ah ah... interrotta sul + bello ^O^ come mi diverto... e non sò neanke se continuerò questa ff ^.^ nn ho mai tempo x scrivere purtroppo T_T  
  
Sasuke: per nostra fortuna aggiungerei -_-  
  
Autrice: _ antipatico e pure asociale! mai un pensiero carino x me sigh sob ... io ke ti venero come un Dio meriterei + rispetto *_*  
  
Sasuke: scordatelo -_-   
  
Autrice: é_è   
  
Sasuke: Ehy...  
  
Autrice: Eh? ce l'hai con me? ?_?  
  
Sasuke: ...certo che ce l'ho con te -_- posso farti una domanda?  
  
Autrice: No, non sono fidanzata se vuoi saperlo ^O^  
  
Sasuke: -_- no... era un'altra domanda...  
  
Autrice: Ah... °_° ok, spara pure tesoro...  
  
Sasuke: quando ci sarà la Lemon?  
  
Autrice: °_______________________° ma...ma... MA... ma sei pazzo? _ voi avete 12 anni nel manga, mika posso farvi fare scene di sesso!  
  
Sasuke: beh, io sono precoce quindi...  
  
Autrice: mi dispiace, ma niente da fare!  
  
Sasuke: si potrebbe sempre falsificare la carta di identità...  
  
Autrice: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: è la tua risposta definitiva?  
  
Autrice: SI!!!!!!!_  
  
Sasuke: beh allora... Naru andiamo, qui il nostro lavoro è finito...  
  
Autrice: Non vorrete abbandonarmi a metà dell'opera vero? °_°  
  
Sasuke: visto ke tu non accetti le mie proposte sono costretto a lasciare tutto... sempre ke tu non cambi idea...  
  
Autrice: _ ricattatore! ok, va bene, ci penserò...   
  
Rukawa: Visto, basta qualke ricatto e lei accetta tutto quello ke gli kiedi...  
  
Sasuke: grazie x l'aiuto Ru...  
  
Autrice: O_o eh? Ru, sei stato tu a suggerirgli di comportarsi in questo modo?  
  
Rukawa:... certo...  
  
Autrice: è_é nn venire + a rompere qui x favore...sparisci, sciò... dovevo capirlo subito ke sotto c'eri tu...  
  
Rukawa: Tsk! 


	3. cap 3

§Cap 3§  
  
Disclaimer: i soliti ( ke colpo al cuore ripeterlo ogni volta ç_ç) i xsonaggi di questa fanfic non sono miei, ma del Sensei Kishimoto... ho provato a farmeli dare ma niente da fare, se li vuole tenere tutti x se quel cattivone ____  
  
Serie: Naruto   
  
Pair: Sasuke x Naruto  
  
Note: Dedico questo capitolo a Toko-chan, bravissima autrice di 'Sadame no Ito', fanfic su Naruto in inglese... stupenda *_* /me la adora...  
  
Note2: mi scuso x il ritardo con cui posto la terza parte , ma ero intenta a finire una ff su Slam Dunk ^^'' sorry!!  
  
X Ilweran: Visto, me continuato a scrivere ^^ xò il risultato nn è molto bello -_-;; Grazie ^_^  
  
X Isil: 6 francese?^_^ fantastico!! sò di essere curiosa, ma come mai parli italiano? Cmq beata tu, io già tanto ke riesco a parlare la mia lingua madre, più ke altro parlo romano eh eh eh^_^;;;.   
  
Ah, Sono felice ti sia piaciuta la mia ff ^_-(mi stavo dimenticando di ringraziarti x il tuo commento, ke stupida che sono °_°;;)  
  
---  
  
Pov Naruto   
  
Sono appena rientrato in classe quando scorgo il Sensei poggiato alla finestra intento a guardare il cielo.  
  
" Finalmente ha smesso di piovere."  
  
... Lo affianco e scruto fuori;  
  
Un debole raggio di sole fà capolino tra le nuvole, il maestro Kakashi aveva proprio ragione, sembra che finalmente il cielo abbia versato tutte le sue lacrime.  
  
Mi crogiolo nel calore di questo astro ancora un pò spento quando la 'sua' voce mi raggiunge da dietro le spalle.  
  
Stà parlando col Sensei, riesco solo a captare alcune parti del suo discorso... da quel che ho capito ha chiesto il permesso di andare in bagno prima dell'uscita per il consueto allenamento pomeridiano, forse non si sente bene.  
  
Questa mia ultima affermazione non ottiene altro risultato che il farmi preoccupare ancora di più.  
  
Cavolo, non devo pensarci!  
  
Sasuke passa al mio affianco e mi lancia uno strano sguardo, spero non si sia accorto della mia preoccupazione per lui.  
  
Mentre lo studio di spalle noto qualcosa di strano nei suoi pantaloni.  
  
C'è qualcosa che provoca un leggero bozzo sul davanti di essi.........  
  
... Arrossisco di botto, complici i pensieri poco puri venutimi in mente, e scarto questa ipotesi un pò troppo irrealistica.  
  
Il mio istinto mi dice che invece potrebbe essere un pezzo di carta anche perchè, ora che ci penso bene, spuntava un qualcosa di color azzurro dalla tasca...  
  
Il pensiero istintivamente vola alla lettera, e, con uno scatto, sono subito a rovistare tra la spazzatura.  
  
... Non c'è più...  
  
DOV'è FINITO IL MIO FOGLIETTO?  
  
DOVREI RIUSCIRE A VEDERLO CON FACILITà , VISTO ANCHE IL COLORE INSOLITO, MA NIENTE.  
  
Il panico mi bracca, e se lo avesse lui?  
  
"Naruto ma che cavolo fai? sei impazzito?"  
  
Sakura mi riscuote, credo pensi io sia pazzo davvero...  
  
Beh, vorrei vedere lei se il ragazzo che ti piace avesse in mano una lettera in cui confessi tutti i tuoi sentimenti... in più l'ho anche firmata!  
  
Però non è detto che lui l'abbia... si, ho l'immaginazione troppo sviluppata...  
  
forse era solo un fazzoletto azzurro ...  
  
Mi alzo di scatto, piccoli foglietti scivolano giù dalla mia testa, dove si erano depositati prima mentre scavavo tra di essi, e corro verso il bagno.  
  
Non posso continuare a fare ipotesi, devo scoprire cos'aveva in tasca.  
  
Come un fulmine attraverso i corridoi che portano alla stanza tanto desiderata e quando vi sono davanti mi blocco di colpo.  
  
Ora sono arrivato, però non sò cosa fare...ma soprattutto non sò come la potrebbe prendere lui;  
  
Non sopporterei se mi odiasse dopo aver scoperto il mio 'segreto'.  
  
Con l'ultimo barlume di lucidità che mi rimane decido di spalancare la porta, e quello che vedo non mi piace per niente...  
  
Credo che neanche a voi questo spettacolo piacerebbe:   
  
mi aspettavo di vedere Sasuke e invece mi ritrovo un vecchio rugoso che mi osserva con superiorità come per dire ' e tu che vuoi?'...  
  
Mi scuso e chiudo la porta sbattendola con forza... se non è qui allora dove potrebbe essere?  
  
Mentre spulcio per bene nella mia mente i luoghi dove potrei trovare Sasuke, sono arrivato in classe, ormai vuota.  
  
Devono essersene andati visto il mio ritardo... decido di concedermi ancora un pò di riposo prima di buttarmi nella 'mischia' e mi siedo sul bordo della 'ormai famosa' finestra, nel punto preciso prima occupato da Sasuke.  
  
"Ehy, guarda che è già tardi, il maestro ci stà aspettando"  
  
... Gelo...   
  
io stò congelando...   
  
non può essere lui!  
  
"Mi ha chiesto di aspettare il tuo ritorno per poi andare insieme nel luogo dell'appuntamento"  
  
Mentre dice queste parole sento la sua voce farsi più vicino, quasi sfiorarmi.  
  
"Non che mi andasse di farti da balia."  
  
Lo avverto sempre più vicino, sento il suo fiato sul collo, poco al di sotto della nuca...  
  
Si avvicina al mio orecchio e...   
  
"Andiamo..."  
  
L'ha detto con uno strano tono di voce, mi volto e lo vedo sparire oltre la soglia della classe... decido di seguirlo ma per l'intera giornata cerco di evitare il suo sguardo che avverto incessantemente sulla mia pelle.  
  
A sera inoltrata torno tra le 4 mura della mia casa, finalmente solo ...   
  
Però, prima di aprire la porta , noto attaccata sulla sua superfice, una anonima busta bianca su cui ci sono scritte solo due lettere... N.U. , sembrerebbero le mie iniziali...Naruto Uzumaki.  
  
Entro e poso la busta sul tavolo cercando di impedirmi di leggerne il contenuto subito... con calma mi preparo al cena, faccio una veloce doccia, mi seggo a tavola e solo allora la apro .  
  
Ha un profumo conosciuto, ma purtroppo non riesco a ricondurlo subito al suo possessore.  
  
All'interno, ben ripiegato , c'è un piccolo foglio bianco.  
  
Lo apro e comincio a leggere le righe riportate sopra:  
  
Sò cosa stai pensando in questo momento:  
  
"Chi sarà mai così pazzo da scrivermi una missiva e lasciarla sulla porta di casa mia?"  
  
Beh, conoscendo la tua curiosità, avrai di sicuro pensato di saltare tutte le parole scritte ed andare direttamente alla fine per scoprire la firma del il mittente di essa... Ti prego però di attendere...presto le tue domande avranno risposta .  
  
Ho voglia di raccontarti una storia ora...  
  
Qualche tempo fà conobbi un ragazzo solare, scaltro, impulsivo, tutto l'opposto del sottoscritto... in un primo momento mi convinsi di odiarlo, ma col passare del tempo le cose cambiarono.  
  
L'odio si trasformo in qualcosa di più profondo che si può identificare con una sola parola:  
  
Amore.  
  
Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di confessargli i miei sentimenti, forse era la paura di un rifiuto a bloccarmi.  
  
Ma un giorno venni a sapere che questo ragazzo in realtà era nella mia stessa situazione , lui amava me... la paura di un rifiuto da parte mia gli attanagliava il cuore, così preferiva tacere invece di rovinare ciò che c'era tra noi.  
  
Non puoi capire la mia felicità alla scoperta...   
  
Ti starai chiedendo   
  
" Chi sarà mai questo ragazzo e perchè racconta proprio a me questo?"  
  
Vuoi sapere il suo nome?  
  
Beh, non ci sarebbe bisogno di nominarlo, tu lo conosci benissimo... è proprio il ragazzo che ora stà leggendo questa lettera, cioè tu, Naruto...  
  
Ai Shiteru Naruto Uzumaki  
  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke Uchiha  
  
****  
  
"Ai Shiteru Naruto-chan"  
  
Una voce mi riporta alla realtà e solo allora mi accorgo di non essere solo nella stanza... dietro di me appare Sasuke e mi abbraccia poggiandosi col suo torace contro la mia schiena...se questo è un sogno non svegliatemi vi prego!!  
  
Piano incomincia a far scorrere le sue mani sulla mia pelle già accaldata e io sovrappongo le mie alle sue, per guidarlo nel suo 'lavoro'.  
  
"Anche io ti amo Sasuke-kun"  
  
Solo allora mi volto e lo bacio.  
  
Dapprima è un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra, poi si approfondisce e diventa un duello instancabile delle nostre lingue per ottenere il controllo della situazione.  
  
Ormai a corto d'aria siamo costretti a dividerci, i nostri sguardi si incatenano l'uno all'altro e rimaniamo a fissarci in silenzio senza interrompere questo momento con inutili parole...  
  
Restiamo così per non sò quanto tempo, poi Sasuke prende la mia mano e mi trascina verso il letto.  
  
Io mi stendo e lui è subito su di me ma si blocca scrutando nei miei occhi come in cerca di qualcosa...  
  
"Amore, sei sicuro...?"  
  
Non lo lascio terminare , mi impadronisco delle sue labbra prima che possa aggiungere altro... io lo amo, e sono pronto a fare per lui qualsiasi cosa, per il resto della mia vita...  
  
"Per sempre Sasuke-kun"  
  
"Per sempre..."  
  
***Owari***  
  
Vege: scusateeeeeeee, è un finale troppo veloce, ma non sapevo come altro finire la storia ^.^;;  
  
Sasuke: ..... niente lemon?  
  
Vege: _ no...   
  
Sasuke: ...  
  
Vege: ...   
  
Sasuke: ...  
  
Vege: ...  
  
Tutti: ??? 


End file.
